Locating devices for locating objects disposed behind a wall or surface are known. Some devices, such as the one described on U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,886,269, 7,414,235 and 7,453,253, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference, have a housing, a display unit, a water pipe detector, and at least one sensor unit for picking up a first motion parameter. Such locating devices indicate located objects immediately upon detection. However, such indications can be erroneous due to errors in calibration, scanning, etc.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for identifying and indicating located objects, such as metal wiring, plastic pipes, etc., with a high degree of accuracy and confidence.